Devour
by DancingWithPeacocks
Summary: JF: Casey’s acting weird and RJ finds out why. Slash. RJ/Casey


Title: Devour

Author: Solarbaby

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot.

Words: 5468

Summary: Casey's acting weird and RJ finds out why.

Spoilers: Nope.

Notes: This is a Christmas present for Nightswhisper at livejournal. This 'Casey in heat' fic was technically supposed to be finished last Christmas but I suck so I put it on the back burner til this one. And I finished! No smut, unfortunately, but I really tried. It didn't happen. Oh, well. Maybe next time?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A shuddering breath escaped him as he was pressed down into the bed. The body above him rubbed against him in all sorts of delicious places with every breath. A hand ran down his side coming to a stop at the edge of the thin red shirt and dragging it back up and pulling it over his head. He flushed as the intense gaze seemed to devour every inch of skin as it was exposed. Goosebumps rose as a warm mouth lowered down to taste him._

Casey Rhodes gasped as he shot up from his sleep, the hammock rocking dangerously at the sudden action. He ran a frustrated hand through his brown hair before brushing at the sweat that had accumulated on his face. Falling back, a groan escaped him. This was the fourth time this week alone that he had the dream.

He managed to drag himself from his hammock and stumbled up the landing. The fridge called to him, thinking maybe a midnight snack might help him sleep better. As he dug around he couldn't help but curse the others concepts of a balanced diet under his breath. There were fruits and vegetables and even some left over chow mein from a few nights ago but nothing that would satiate his hunger. The tiger cub had better luck in the freezer.

After pushing past some packaged meat and frozen veggies he found what he was looking for. Casey pulled out the carton of ice cream triumphantly. It was covered with a thin layer of ice which didn't make him feel any better about the age of it, but he pushed the worry aside as he grabbed a spoon.

Pulling himself up on the counter, he dug in. The taste of chocolate melted the moment it hit his tongue. Casey bit back a pleased moan at the taste. Licking on the spoon, he thought about his problem absently.

Something was going on. For the past few weeks he had been having these dreams. It had seriously messed up his sleep cycle. He knew this was becoming more and more noticeable. There were dark circles under his eyes and he was getting to be more and more irritable. He had a sinking feeling that if this didn't change soon Theo was going to turn around and hit him.

That was if one of the customers didn't get to him first. Lately Casey had caught himself flirting more and more openly with them, getting more and more suggestive with each turn. He had lost count of how many times RJ had pulled him into the kitchen due to this fact. The wolf master had looked nothing short of pissed each time. Probably due to the fact that he was flirting when he should have been working.

He thought about the dreams in particular. Of the person he was always with. It was someone he knew but he couldn't place just who it was. Closing his eyes, he pictured the person as well as he could. Taller than him. Male. Lithe form with strong grip. His eyes snapped open.

RJ.

Casey let out a startled noise before he fell off the counter onto the floor. Groaning, he sat up. RJ just leaned over the island and watched him with amusement. The tiger scrambled up to his feet and rubbed his shoulder from the awkward landing.

The wolf master looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh.

All he got in return was a glare. Casey snatched the ice cream off of the counter and shoved a large mouthful into mouth.

"Couldn't sleep?" RJ asked. He frowned as he caught sight of the container in the tiger's grasp. "Where did you get that?"

Casey rolled his eyes as the master eyed carton in his head. Most likely trying to remember when he had bought the ice cream. He made a motion. "Freezer." Another spoonful was shoved into his mouth. "Bite?" He held it out to RJ.

RJ eyed the ice cream speculatively before shrugging and plucking it from the cub's hand. The spoon soon joined it as it was plucked out of Casey's mouth. Casey let out a noise of protest. The wolf quickly took a bite before he could say anything and handed it back over. It tasted a little like frostbite but nothing too bad.

A sigh escaped Casey as he got them back. He shook his head and dug back into the chocolate, sucking on the spoon. Casey never saw the thoughtful look the wolf master was sending his way. He jumped as he felt a hand grasp his shoulder, and RJ was right beside him, sending shivers up his spine. Images, ideas, flashed through the tiger's head, only to be forced back. The heat from the master's body seeped into him causing him to flush.

"You feeling alright?" RJ gave the cub a look on concern. Getting sick was the last thing any of them needed right now, especially the red ranger. The tiger didn't say anything in response. He just kept his eyes glued on the carton of rapidly melting ice cream. The wolf stepped forward. Reaching up, he pressed the back of his hand against the tiger's forehead.

Casey seemed a little warmer than normal but nothing that really sent up any flags. He seemed to almost flinch under the touch but other than that held still.

The wolf unconsciously moved even closer until he was pressed up against the tiger's side. His free hand reached up and cupped the back of Casey's neck, thumb brushing against the short hair at the nape. A smile came to his face as the form shuddered under his touch.

Heat spread through Casey at the simple touch. It was all he could do not to lean into the touch. He flushed and pulled away. "I think I'm going to try and get some sleep." The tiger backed away and headed down the stairs before he did something stupid.

RJ shook his head as Casey left. Right then he wanted nothing more than to go after the tiger. He pushed the thoughts aside. "Night." He called after him.

Silence once again fell over the loft as RJ ran a hand through his hair. Then he headed down to his room.

The melting ice cream was left unattended on the island.

oOoOoOoOoOo

RJ watched as a red head laughed at something Casey said from the kitchen doorway. He watched the tiger smiled down at the woman in reply. Biting back a growl, he shook his head and pushed aside the irrational strike of anger, letting the door swing shut.

There was no reason for him to be angry. As much as he liked the tiger, really liked the tiger, the two of them weren't like that. No matter how much he wished differently.

Even if the whole master/student thing didn't pose a problem, Casey's heterosexuality certainly did. He knew the tiger had been on a few dates since moving into the loft, all of which were female. And Casey had turned out to be a natural flirt. The tiger didn't even notice when he did it half the time.

But the flirting wasn't exactly gender specific which had led to quite a few uncomfortable encounters before the others had gotten used to it. Theo and Dominic still called him on it every once in a while. Lily seemed to enjoy it and it never failed to make Fran blush. Which was something Dominic had seemed to pick up on. He watched as the rhino whispered something to Fran which made her flush and laugh.

And RJ had been content to flirt back from the beginning. It was something that never failed to amuse the others. Unfortunately flirting was all there was.

But Casey's flirting had gotten more and more outrageous as of late. Not just with the customers but with them as well. Casey seemed to catch himself before it got too far and seemed just as startled as the rest of them. Combined with the dark circles under his eyes, RJ was worried about his cub.

He glanced out the door again, relaxing slightly when he saw the redhead pay and leave. Casey turned and headed toward the kitchen. Ducking back inside, he barely made it out of the way before the door slammed open and Casey shot past him and up the stairs.

"Casey?" he called after him.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lily caught sight of RJ as he ducked back into the parlor's kitchen for the twelfth time. She didn't even have to turn to know what the wolf master was looking at.

Casey.

She glanced over her shoulder and sure enough Casey was standing there. The tiger was smiling down at one of the customers while the woman was blushing. Lily frowned as the woman scribbled something on one of the napkins before handing it to him. He accepted it with a comment that had her turning even redder.

RJ was peeking out of the door again. His expression turned darker before sliding back.

Sighing, Lily gave Casey one more look and froze. The woman was standing closer to Casey than she sure was comfortable but he didn't seem like he was going to say anything about it. There was a shift of Casey's eyes but it was gone before she could be sure she even saw it. For a moment Lily could have sworn that his eyes had gone from human to feline.

The redhead leaned up like she was going to kiss Casey but to his credit he just shook his head and laughed. Her expression turned annoyed, angry and slightly hurt. Then Casey said something that had her laughing again.

Lily went back to cleaning off the table as the redhead paid and left.

It was obvious to everyone that RJ was completely infatuated with the tiger. But the master had yet to do anything about. This was something that had all of them wondering about. They all knew how hard it was to find someone that both human and animal was in agreement about.

Then again that could also be the reason he hadn't made a move. Horrific stories had always circulated the academy about what would happen if the two didn't agree. The stronger the animal spirit the more dangerous the situation could be. The wolf, she had learned, was more than a little territorial and somewhat possessive by itself. They were one of the species that mated for life.

And Casey? Casey was completely obvious to it all.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Flipping the shower on, Casey leaned back against the door. He tossed his hat aside and ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair. It was getting worse. Whatever was wrong with him was getting worse. He had barely managed to stop himself from taking what that woman was offering right then, right there. Somehow he didn't think the others would approve of the sordid floor show.

God, what the hell was wrong with him? He hadn't even been this bad when he had hit puberty. Sliding under the water, he let the hot water rush over him. It rained down on him as he finally relaxed under its blistering touch. He knew in the back of his mind that the heat should hurt. But it felt too good for him to care.

His eyes fluttered close as he rested his head against the tile. A groan escaped him as his rained down his back. The only way it could be better was if there was someone with him.

Large hands trailing up and down his back only to be replaced by nails, scratching. A mouth moving over the red marks as the hands slipped around him. The hands sliding lower until…

"Damn it!"

Casey slammed his hand against the wall, not even flinching when tile cracked a little.

He was so screwed.

oOoOoOoOoOo

It was a few more days before anyone said anything about it to Casey again. During that time the dark circles grew and he was looking more and more pale. The tiger was also flirting even more to the point where RJ eventually pulled him off of floor duty and stuck the tiger in the kitchen with him.

When someone finally did say something to him Casey denied anything was wrong. He even let Theo drag him to the doctor only to return with a clean bill of health. The others felt a little better about that but Casey still looked horrible.

RJ frowned as he eyed the flushed expression on the tigers face. The man in question was currently leaning up against the parlor's industrial fridge with his water bottle pressed against his forehead. "Are you alright?" He stepped up beside the man.

Casey glanced up at him and sent him a grin, which was replaced with a grimace and a moan when that slight movement sent pain shooting through his body. "I'm fine. I'm just feeling a little hot." A hand brushed away the bottle and replaced it with a warm hand.

"A little hot? You're burning up!" the wolf exclaimed. He flipped his hand over, pressing the back of his hand against it. If it was possible Casey was even hotter.

"Hmmm…" Casey pressed up against the warmth of the hand. It felt nice, the skin on skin contact. Suddenly, he wanted more. A lot more. The tiger inside him whined and begged. He could feel it pressing at his consciousness.

There wasn't anything Casey could do. The combination exhaustion and need weakened his resolve. It was easier just to give in.

RJ barely had time to give a noise of surprise before he found himself pinned to the cold hard concrete. It was on his tongue to ask just what Casey thought he was doing when a set of lips pressed against his. He froze as the mouth moved against his incessantly, pleading for his attention. A growl escaped him as Casey began to rub up against him. What little resolution he might have had to try and resist the tiger was killed in that moment.

A yelp escaped Casey as he felt himself being flipped over onto his back. Blinking, he found the wolf master perched up above him. The wolf leaned down and nuzzled him against the neck, nipping slightly. Casey moaned, arching up against the man, wanting some kind, any kind, of friction. A hand landed on his waist, effectively locking him to the floor.

Pleased with the cub's reaction, the wolf master smiled as Casey submitted to his ministrations. He brushed his tongue up the neck, stopping only to nip at the earlobe. Pleasure filled him at the tiger's instantaneous reaction. The form below him writhed and whined. He looked up to see Casey's eyes had closed at some point, but his face was flushed and damp with sweat.

Casey buried his fingers into RJ's hair and tugged. The wolf allowed himself to be pulled up and down as lips met again. All he could think was 'more' and 'now' as his hands slid down the body above him, fingers threading through the belt loops.

"Casey…"

The name brushed against his lips. "RJ," he purred back.

Suddenly there was a bang of door hitting wall. "RJ?" a female voice called out.

RJ watched as the hazy look in the tiger's eyes cleared, leaving only panic. The body under his started squirming again, but this time it was out of desire to get away, and the wolf barely had time to move before Casey had managed to get out from under him and was bolting up the stairs.

"Casey?" the female questioned, worry lacing her voice.

Pulling himself to his feet, RJ saw Fran standing in the doorway with a startled expression on her face. He took a deep breath as he calmed himself. "Is there a problem?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "I was just going to tell you that I'm heading off."

He gave her a reassuring smile that seemed to do little in the way of actually reassuring her. "I'll see you tomorrow, Fran."

She gave RJ a 'bye' and a wave before disappearing out the swigging door.

The wolf master had made it just half way up the stairs when the door swung open again. This time another voice called out to him.

"RJ?"

He turned to find Theo standing there. "Yes?"

"We need to talk." The jaguar seemed extremely uncomfortable for some reason and wouldn't look RJ in the eye.

But as curious as it made the wolf master, his mind was currently on the tiger, who had disappeared up into the loft. "Can it wait?"

Theo shook his head. "I think I know what's wrong with Casey."

oOoOoOoOoOo

RJ found himself sitting in a booth across from the blue ranger, who was looking even more uncomfortable than he had originally, which was an impressive feat. The two had been sitting in silence for about five minutes and the wolf found himself getting more and more agitated. He was just about ready to say something when Theo started.

Theo ran a hand through his hair as he began. "I had a roommate back at the academy. Roman. And Rome had the panther spirit."

It was quiet for a few more minutes before RJ said something. "How does this help with Casey?"

"Well, the panther is a female animal spirit." RJ still seemed confused so Theo continued. "Like the tiger."

"Okay…"

"Anyways, Rome would have to leave the academy a few days every four or five months because of his animal spirit. How can I put this… Um… he would be more tactile." There was still confusion on the wolf masters face. "More affectionate," Theo tried again but he got no response other than a frown and it was all he could do not to growl. But he continued, hoping desperately that the master would get it. "His body temperature would rise and he'd sleep less, which is why that's what's happening to Casey."

RJ just shook his head. The symptoms were tugging at his conscious, like a memory he couldn't remember. "What is happening to him, Theo?"

"He's… you know." Theo seemed extremely uncomfortable with the direction of this conversation. God, he had no desire to says this out loud.

"No, I really don't."

Finally, Theo snapped. His face turned deep red. His next words were something that stopped the wolf master dead in his tracks. "Casey's in heat, RJ!"

oOoOoOoOoOo

Things were completely awkward around the loft the next few days. RJ seemed to be avoiding him at any cost and Theo kept shooting him weird looks when he thought no one was looking. The only comfort he really had was that Fran, Lily and Dominic seemed clueless.

Was RJ regretting the kiss? Because he seemed to enjoy it just as much as the tiger did. His eyes slipped closed as the memory played out in his head. Hands and mouths and teeth… He let his mind wonder even farther…

Then he was brought back to reality with a sharp slap to the shoulder. Casey jerked and promptly fell off of his barstool, crashing to the kitchen floor. "Guh…" he groaned as he glanced up. Lily stared back down at him, seeming more amused than concerned for his wellbeing. "Hi?"

She shook her head, grinning down at him as he pulled himself to his feet. "You know you have visitors waiting for you downstairs, right? They've been down there for almost thirty minutes and they're starting to look annoyed."

He frowned. "Visitors? Who…" he trailed off as his eyes went wide. "Oh, crap. What time is it?"

"After three," she replied then blinked when Casey flew down the stairs and started to dig through his drawers.

"Tell them I'll be down in about fifteen minutes, okay?" He didn't even wait for her answer before he had disappeared into the bathroom.

Lily stood there at the top of the stairs, staring at the bathroom door incredulously. "Okay…" She shook her head and began to head back to the parlor, freezing on her way down.

Wait…

Did Casey have a _date_?

oOoOoOoOoOo

Casey chose to ignore the way RJ wouldn't even look at him when he came down the stairs. It hurt but he ignored that as well. Today was supposed to be fun and he really didn't want any dark thoughts bringing it down. He tugged on the collar of his shirt as he caught sight of the two waiting on him. The two women were identical, with auburn hair and hazel eyes the he knew for a fact turned green when they got too excited. They were talking with Theo, who was sitting across from them.

The tiger cub figured they were talking about twin related things, such as the secret handshake and wearing matching outfits.

The woman sitting at the end of the bench squealed the moment she saw him and launched herself at him. He barely caught her as she put her legs around him and hugged him tightly. "Hey, …" All he got was another squeal as she tightened her grip.

"Come on, Nalana. Get off him." The other woman walked up to them and proceeded to pry her sister off the tiger. Then she leaned over and gave Casey a hug, not as dramatic as Nalana's but just as enthusiastic.

Casey laughed and hugged her back, before reaching out and pulling the other twin into the hug as well. They pulled back but he didn't remove his arms from their shoulders. A loud coughing could be heard and Casey turned to see both Lily and Theo stand there looking vaguely startled. Just behind them, Fran could be seen poking her head out of the kitchen, wondering what all commotion was about. "Oh, guys this Nalana and Nuarra. Nalana, Nuarra, these are my friends Lily, Fran's the one in the door way, and you've already met Theo."

Fran blushed and waved before disappearing back into the kitchen.

"It's nice to meet you," Nuarra sounded sincere before turning back to the tiger with a look of annoyance. "We're going to be late."

The next thing Casey knew he was being hauled out door, protesting all the way.

Nalana just grinned at the other two before giving a 'bye', waving and disappearing out the door behind them.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"So,"

Casey glanced over at Nalana as she began, taking a bite out of his ice cream cone….

"Who's this RJ your friend Theo was talking about and how long have you two been dating?"

…and promptly choked on it.

Both of his sisters were sending him worried looks when he finally got control of himself.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Casey wasn't quite sure how he got there. He felt himself land against the brick wall as lips pressed against his. It was wet and sloppy and somewhat disgusting but then the man's body was pressing against his and he no longer cared. This may not have been exactly what he wanted but it was exactly what he needed. And damn it if he wasn't going to enjoy it.

Hands roved up and down his body, groping and grabbing. Casey gasped as one of the hands stroked him though his blue jeans. His eyes slipped closed and his head hit the wall. Then suddenly the hands and the body were gone.

His eyes few open as he slid to the ground. Glancing around, he watched the man struggle back to his feet. A frown crossed his face. Then he caught sight of movement from his peripheral vision. Casey turned to look up at RJ. A hand wrapped around his arm and yanked him to his feet. "Wha--?" His question was cut off with a growl, causing him to jump.

"Go inside, Casey." RJ had a dark look on his face as he turned from the tiger to the interloper. Territorial instincts raged inside him. The wolf inside wanted nothing more than to destroy the man who dared encroach on what was his.

There was obvious confusion on Casey's face. "RJ?"

"Go," The wolf hissed at the boy.

Casey jerked when the master turned back towards him. RJ's eyes glinted purple down at him. His eyes widened but he held his ground.

RJ growled under his breath at the tiger cub's defiance. The last thing he really wanted to right now was play 'who's the alpha'. Instead, he turned back to the man who was watching them with a dazed expression. "Leave," he demanded.

It looked like the man was going to refuse for a moment but he took one look at RJ's eyes and fled.

There was a stunned silence in the alleyway only cut by RJ's ragged breathing. The wolf closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to keep hold of his emotions. But a voice cut through the silence.

"RJ?! What the hell?"

The next thing Casey knew he had found himself pinned against the wall once again. Hands wrapped around his wrists and pinned them above his head. He opened his mouth to say something only to find it suddenly occupied. Any thought of protest immediately disappeared. One of the hands shifted and slid around both wrists, leaving the other free. That hand slid up under his shirt and came to rest on his hip.

A groan escaped the tiger at the skin to skin contact. While what had gone on with the other man had been pleasant, this was on a whole other level. Teeth nipped at his bottom lip before RJ pulled back. Casey let out a whine that turned into a gasp as the master's teeth brushed down his throat.

RJ gave a growl of pleasure as Casey tilted his head back, baring his neck. The submissive movement shot a wave of heat through him, straight to his groan. Leaning down, he wrapped his teeth against the pulse point and groaned as Casey bunked against him.

There was this tiny part of him that said this wasn't a good idea. Casey was his student and he was taking advantage of the boy. But the tiger proceeded to begin to rub against him and RJ couldn't seem to care anymore.

He slid his hand down Casey's waist, coming to rest on his thigh and hiked it up. Casey seemed to get the idea and wrapped his legs around the wolf's waist. RJ had just slipped his hand back on its position on the waist when…

"I don't need to see this!"

That caught his attention. RJ pulled back, every intention of telling whoever it was to fuck off. But then Casey caught sight of them as well and he felt him stiffen and begin to squirm.

"Nalana, Nuarra!"

RJ immediately released his grip on the cub, who immediately stumbled a few feet away and blushed, trying to straighten his rumbled clothes.

"Are we interrupting something?" One of the girls asked.

"Yes," RJ growled in response.

Casey gave something RJ supposed was supposed to be a laugh. It was stilted and uncomfortable and completely not Casey. "What are you two doing here?"

"Looking for you," was the answer. The twins stared at them, one looking amused, the other pained.

"Not dating, my ass," the other twin muttered.

Casey just shuffled past the two, refusing to make eye contact, while RJ glared and followed.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The loft was dark and seemed empty when the wolf master finally made it up the stairs. He glanced around, trying to see some form of life. Lily had gone to stay with Fran for the night while Theo had drug off a completely befuddled Dominic off as well, promising to explain it to the rhino later.

His fell silently as he made his way down the stairs. He paused at the bottom and listened. Senses sharpened as he closed his eyes and focused. It was a couple of moment before he heard it. There, by Casey's hammock. He turned to look and he could just make out a form sitting against the wall with his legs pulled up to his chest.

RJ approached the boy, watch with dismay as the tiger stiffened. "Casey? You alright?"

"Oh god. I'm so sorry, RJ. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm just--." His words ended with a whimper as he buried his face in his arms. "I can't…" Casey whispered. He froze when he felt a sense of warmth move beside. A hand came up to rest on his back. But that didn't make since. He expected RJ to yell or at ignore him or something.

The wolf wrapped his arm around Casey's shoulder. "It's okay, Casey. It'll be fine."

"No, it won't." The tiger buried his hand in his hair. "You don't understand, RJ. It hurts! It literally hurts! All I can do is feel and all I can feel is pain! I don't know what's wrong with me and I can't stop it." He froze when he felt a hand wrap around his own and proceed to extract it from his hair. The other hand slid across his shoulder before burying itself in his hair. Casey unconsciously relaxed as fingers brushed his scalp. That simple touch caused the pain that was flaring through him to ease some.

A smile crossed the master's face as Casey leaned into his touch. The tiger's face flushed in the dark, but RJ wasn't sure if that was due to what he was doing or the pain the cub had to be in. He leaned in and nuzzled at the hair.

"RJ? Wha-what are you doing?" Casey's voice shook as he felt the wolf press up against him. Rough breath brushed against his ear which sent shivers down his spine.

"I'm making you feel better," he whispered. He cupped the cub's chin and turned it towards him. There was a startled expression on Casey's face but RJ met with no resistance. Leaning over, he captured the lips with his own.

It was soft and careful. RJ didn't want to move too fast or too soon. The last thing he wanted was to scare the tiger. He nipped at the bottom lip and was rewarded with a moan and an opening of the mouth. Never one to turn down an opportunity, RJ brushed his tongue against the others. The reaction was immediate. He gave a noise of surprise when Casey grabbed his shoulders and pushed him to the floor. The tiger's body moved over his, knees settling on either side of hips.

Pleasure shot through him as Casey pressed his body down against the wolf's. The friction was simply delicious and RJ knew in that instant that he want more than that. His hands slid up, brushing against the skin right above Casey's pants.

There was a hiss in reply. One of Casey's hand reached up to slide through RJ's hair a few times before gripping a handful and yanking their mouths together.

It was hot and delicious and so fucking good…

And then Casey was gone.

Again.

"No! No, no, no, no, no." Casey had scrambled back away from him until his back was against the brick wall.

RJ felt his heart drop to his feet.

"No! You don't want this."

Was that what he was so worried about? RJ crawled across the floor to his side. "Yes. I do." He leaned forward, tilting Casey's chin till their eyes met. "I want this a lot."

There was indecision on Casey's face. Now that just wouldn't do. RJ pressed his lips against Casey's neck, letting his teeth brush against the skin.

A hand came up and landed on his shoulder. He grinned against the skin and opened his mouth, letting his tongue press against the skin.

Growling, he pulled back slightly. There was pure want in Casey's eyes; heat and something that made RJ's chest tighten. "Do you want this?" he had to ask. If there was even the slightest chance that Casey would say no.

A pink tongue darted out the tiger's mouth, wetting his lips. "Yesss…."

"If we do this… there's no backing out… you'll be mine," RJ replied. Casey still looked dazed but his expression sharpened. "Wolves mate for life. I won't let you go."

"RJ," Casey whined. His hand shot out and grabbed the wolf by the shirt, yanking him closer. "Please…"

He bit back a moan as Casey pressed against him. "Casey, I have to know that you understand this."

"Yes, understand. I…." A low moan escaped him.

"Casey," he whispered as he pressed his lips to the cub's ear, "can I keep you?"

"Yes!" Casey exclaimed. "Yours!"

That was all RJ had to hear.


End file.
